Moonlight Swim
by Coneflower Adams
Summary: Calhoun convinces Felix to take a swim in the Niceland lake. What could go wrong?


Moonlight Swim

Writer's note: My good friend, Crafty, requested this fun prompt!

* * *

"I don't know about this, Tammy. I've never taken a dip in the lake before."

Tamora arched an eyebrow. "In over 30 years you've been plugged in, you've never once swam in this lake?"

The pool noodle in Felix's hand drooped in his grip. "Not that I can recall."

When his wife suggested they go swimming, he imagined cruising over to EZ Livin' 2 and using the hotel pool there. The Niceland lake was the last place on his mind!

"Drop your tool belt, short stack," Tamora retorted with a smirk, "we're goin' in."

* * *

"What am I doing?" Felix wondered to himself as his jeans dropped to his ankles. Tamora was such a naughty influence on him. She was a grade A soldier, but boy howdy, that woman had a mischievous side.

He glanced over at Tamora, a blush automatically forming on his cheeks. Her long legs were absent of cargo pants, leaving barely anything left to the imagination – although, Felix could conjuring up a few things, which only made the poor handyman's cheek glow like Christmas lights. Felix silently thanked the bush they were currently ducked behind.

Tamora shot a glance at him, one eye hidden behind her bangs. "Better get moving with unbuttoning that shirt," she remarked before nonchalantly removing her black tank top.

Felix fumbled with the buttons, too distracted as Tamora adjusted her bikini bottoms. Finally, he managed to remove both his shirts. Tamora held her hand out, smirking, and they strolled to the lake, Tamora not hesitating towing him into the water.

Felix wasn't quite sure what he expected when his feet hit the water. He clinched his teeth, but eased up when he realized the water was pleasantly warm. Tamora let go of his hand, wading out into the deeper part. She sunk down into the glassy blue like a graceful sea goddess, the water softly swaying around her.

"See, Fix-It? It's not that bad."

He had to admit, the water did feel good and the mud squishing under his feet made him want to giggle. "You were right, Tammy."

"Damn straight."

Felix swam out to her, and Tamora caught his outstretched hand, tugging him almost flush against her. A certain gleam shone from Tamora's eye. "Do you know what skinny dipping is?"

"I-I" he stuttered, a flash of heat attacking his cheeks thinking of the description, "heard of it."

She leaned close to his ear, whispering, "Let's do it."

Felix gasped. Never in his life…"We can't do that."

"Sure we can. Now take it off, Fix-It."

"Tammy-"

Before Felix could retort any further, he felt the absence of fabric on his bottom half and his hand drove to cover himself, despite the fact that he was in a lake…at night. "Tamora Jean!"

"Do you want to draw attention to us by yelling?"

Tamora pushed away, leaving Felix to expose himself to the depths below to tread water.

"Give those back," he demanded.

She circled him like a predator circling prey, holding up his swim trunks. "Give this back? Catch!" Felix watched flabbergasted as his trunks went flying like a wet ball to shore.

Felix looked forlornly at the wadded up fabric on shore. Another wad splatted on the grass, and Felix spun around to find Tamora had joined him in baring it all. She gracefully glided toward him. "Quit having kittens, Felix, and enjoy a swim with your wife."

Her lips soften into a coy smile that Felix couldn't help but find enduring. He reached for her outstretched hands, trying to push away the fact that they were _nude_ outside of the walls of their home. He placed a wet kiss to her knuckles. It always amazed him how her slender hands could pack such power.

The tender moment was interrupted by a splash of water right in his face. Felix watched Tamora through droplets dripping from his hair onto his nose and cheeks. She looked at him expectantly, daring him to retaliate. Another wave splashed him in the face, and that was all the motivation Felix needed.

An all-out water war began as the couple flung splash after splash in each other's direction. It was harder for Felix to get in some good hits. Tamora's long legs easily kept her above the surface, but he had to put in more effort keeping his head above water while his hands slapped the splashes at her.

Tamora disappeared under the surface, and Felix halted his assault, peering into the dark depths for any sign of her. He yelped as he was flung a few feet, gasping for air as he resurfaced. Felix wiped the water from his face, hearing his wife snickering close by.

He threw a playful glare her way. "Y'know, it's fair that you have the advantage."

Tamora clicked her tongue as she glided to him. "Awww, pint-size." The term of endearment caused Felix to glare harder, making Tamora erupt in laughter. She ushered him to her, placing a deserved kiss on his nose. "Let's call a truce and move on to play another game."

The heat in her words and hooded eyes told Felix exactly what games his wife insinuated. His cheeks burned at the idea, but Felix reckoned that they'd gotten this far, why not all the way. He giggled as Tamora's fingers tickled his waist, and he leaned in for a kiss-

"What in blue blazes?!" exclaimed possibly the last person in the arcade Felix would have chosen to discover them.

A flashlight that felt more like a search spotlight beamed directly on them. Felix yelped in surprise, nearly slipping under the water if it weren't for Tamora catching him.

"Felix!" there was an audible gasp from Gene as the beam pointed to the wet clothes on shore, "are you two skinny dipping?!"

"Crawl back into your martini glass, Gene!" Tamora growled.

"I knew that she-devil was a bad influence!"

This was possibly the most mortifying experience Felix had ever been in. The fleeting thought of using his magic hammer to fix the situation crossed his mind. But as magic as the tool was, it couldn't make embarrassment disappear. But a fire burned inside of Felix to protect Tamora's honor as Gene spat out those harsh words.

He swam in front of Tamora, hoping he didn't resemble a tomato. "This was my idea, Gene. I've always had a-" Felix cleared his throat, in all his life never thinking he'd have to say this, "hankering to skinny dip in the lake."

Gene sputtered, appearing bewildered at the admission. He glared disappointment at the handyman before bidding them a curt good evening and shuffling away.

Arms hooked around Felix, the nice feeling of Tamora's front pressed against his back. "You are one brave man to take on the mustache," she whispered into his ear, knowing how hard it was to take up for her against Gene of all people.

The embarrassment began to fade at her admirable words. His back pressed into Tamora's front as he took in a deep breath.

"Now that we've been found, do you want to get out?"

Felix touched Tamora's arms that securely held him. As mortifying as being caught was, wanting to finish out their time swimming outweighed it. He looked back at his wife, smiling. "Let's stay in just a little longer."


End file.
